


My Little Sister

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Doll's a little older, Don't ask me how, Gen, He loves her so much, Kelvin doesn't exist, There just is, beast and snake are there for like two seconds, joker just wants to make sure Doll's safe, there's still a circus tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doll is almost an adult, and she's made a decision. A decision that scares the hell out of her brother.
Kudos: 11





	My Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> So... uh I don't know if this is any good, but I hope y'all like it anyway!

“Thank y’ kindly, ladies and gents! We’re here ‘til the end of the week!” Joker said his goodbyes with a smile as the last crowd of the night filtered out of the tent. A flash of white flickered at the corner of his vision, and he smiled as he began walking towards the tent’s entrance. Footsteps behind him. Joker stopped, and so did the footsteps, but he didn’t turn around just yet. He wanted to see what she was going to do. Running. Towards him. Startled, and a bit confused, Joker turned around just in time to catch Doll, but not quite fast enough to keep them both from falling to the ground.

“What the ‘ell do you think you’re doing?” His tone was an attempt at stern, but he was clearly trying to hide a laugh. 

_ If only this could last forever. _

“It was Dagger! He bet me I couldn’t catch you off guard!” Doll pointed towards the back exit of the tent, and Joker turned his head just quick enough to see Dagger dash outside. He let out another laugh, and turned his attention back to Doll, realizing they were both still on the dusty ground. He stood up and brushed off his pants before giving a little bow and offering Doll his hand. 

_ I just want to protect you. _

“Come, little sister; we have guests to bid farewell.” She took his hand with a smile and they walked out of the tent and onto the fairground. Most of the previous crowd had dwindled, but a few stragglers milled around, talking to the other performers and riding the carousel. Doll let go of Joker’s hand and he watched as she ran to hug Snake from behind. Snake turned towards her, surprised, and smiled as she spoke to him animatedly. Joker gave a small chuckle and walked over to Beast, who was entertaining a little girl with stories about her tigers. He stopped next to her for a moment and with a skeletal hand, gave her shoulder a light squeeze. A silent “ _ You did good today.”  _ She looked up and gave him a quick smile as he walked away.

Joker made the rounds, checking on the remaining guests and the members of the troupe that hadn’t yet gone to their tents. Eventually, the last few people left the grounds, and Joker began heading back to his own tent. 

“Joker!” Doll cartwheeled to a stop in front of him, standing on her hands. She was wearing her pants and cardigan, and her brown hair dangled into the grass. 

“Hello, Doll,” He gave her a tired smile. “What’re y’ still doing up?” She furrowed her brow at him, indignance clear on her face. 

“I can go to bed when I want. I’m not a little girl anymore, Joker.”

“I know.” A sad smile. Doll was almost eighteen now. In a few months, she’d be an adult, and would decide whether or not to stay with the circus. Joker, of course, hoped she’d stay. She was his little sister, and he loved her more than anything. But he knew the chances were slim. Doll had talked about it before. She wanted to go to school. She wanted to help people. Of course, Joker had tried his best to tutor her, but he couldn’t do much, having never gone to school himself. “Was there somethin’ ya wanted to talk to me about?” Doll let herself fall, and rolled to sit on the grass.

“Yeah, actually. We haven’t talked about what’s happening on my birthday yet. And… we don’t spend as much time together as we used to. I know we see each other every day, but I mean like, just the two of us. You’re my big brother; I miss you.” Joker was silent for a moment, a bit shocked. He may have been… avoiding her a bit, but he didin’t think it was enough to catch her notice. His shoulders sagged.

“I… am afraid.” He sat next to her on the ground, cross-legged. Doll, though a bit confused, scooted closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder, listening intently. He huffed out a short laugh. “I thought that if we didn’t talk about it, it wasn’t happening. I know, it’s silly, and it’s selfish. I don’t want to lose ya. I want to protect y’ from the world. Doll, you’re my little sister, and all I’ve ever wanted for y’ is safety and happiness.” Joker’s eyes stung. He turned to look at her, and she sat up, taken aback. In all the time she’d known him, she’d never seen him cry. “When ya leave in two months, I want y’ to promise me that you’ll be careful. I know leaving is what y’ want, and I won’t be the one to stop ya. But the world is a dangerous place, lass, and I’d never forgive m’self if something happened to ya.  _ Please, Doll _ . Promise me.” He was gripping her hand now, and she was crying, too.

“Of course.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and he kissed her forehead. “I love you, big brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a few days ago, and now that I've reread it... It's so bad lmao I'm so sorry.


End file.
